The Crusaders Save the Day/Transcript
Prologue: Aftermath of Cozy Glow's evil ways * Twilight Sparkle: If it were easy to learn, we wouldn't need a school. * crash! * Apple Bloom: yelps We held her off as long as we could! * Scootaloo: But she locked us in this closet! * Sweetie Belle: What happened?! Is everything all right?! Where's Cozy Glow?! * All except Cutie Mark Crusaders: laugh * Twilight Sparkle: Everything worked out just fine. * Princess Celestia: As for Cozy Glow, I can assure you — where she's going, she won't be causing any more trouble. * Simba: She's going to join Tirek in Tartarus. * Tigger: '''So, there's no need to worry about her kiddos. We got her under control. * '''Apple Bloom: (suddenly looking sad) Oh well that's great. * Scootaloo: (also looking sad) Yeah, totally. * Sweetie Belle: (also looking sad) Well now that's done. Guess we better be going now. (Genie appears right in front of them.) * Genie: Hey, we heard you try to distract Cozy Glow. So aren't you going to join the celebration? * Apple Bloom: Actually the Crusaders and I have other plans so maybe later. (Pooh, the others, Twilight, Spike, Princess Celestia, Chancellor Neighsay and the Young Six are all looking confused as they watch them leave.) Celebrating everyone's victory over Cozy Glow's defeat/???? (At the School of Friendship, there is a hero party for the Young Six for defeating Cozy Glow, Bowser and his league of villains) *'SpongeBob:' Krabby Patties for the celebration! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- The CMCs' decision Called it quits * Mickey Mouse: And that's why they left. Called it quits. * Goofy: Called it quits? We gotta talk some sense into those fillies. * Donald Duck: '''Yeah! * '''Mickey Mouse: Or their tutor days are over. * Sora: That can't be happening! They can't quit now! * Rabbit: Come on! We gotta convince them to come back before the students won't find any more help. * Tino Tonitini: That's right! We can't let them quit now. * Ash Ketchum: And I got an idea. Now listen up. Convincing the CMC to reconsider (Pooh and the others went to the Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse so they could convince them to come back and Goofy knocks on the door. And door open to reveal the CMCs.) * Goofy: Oh, hiya girls. * Apple Bloom: Oh, hey, everyone. what can we do for y'all? * Carver Descartes: There's a favor we need to ask you. * Scootaloo: What's that? * Piglet: Well if it's not too much trouble. But uh, perhaps you three should reconsider on coming back to Twilight's school with us? * Sweetie Belle: But we just quit. Why should we go back? * Simba: Because we all know that Cozy Glow betrayed you three. And that she used your knowledge of friendship to take over the school and Equestria. But Twilight and the rest of us don't blame you all for what happened. *'Ash Ketchum:' Simba does have a point. *'Tommy Oliver:' Girls, look. We all understand how you feel. You shouldn't let her actions get to you. *'Apple Bloom:' We really appreciate what y'all are trying to do. But we already made our decision. *'Scootaloo:' Sorry but our answer is still no. *'Tino Tonitini:' You can't be serious! *'Sweetie Belle:' If we haven't help Cozy while we try to get into the school, then she wouldn't have done her evil plans in the first place. *'Donald Duck:' Girls...Stop it! *'Goofy:' We understand, but we don't want you three to throw all of this away. *'Misty:' You can't pell on us! We all make mistakes and not knowing Cozy Glow was planing to do something bad. *'Apple Bloom:' That was before, but what if we make the same mistake again? *'Thomas:' It won't be like that. The Cozy Glow fiasco is over with. *'Tigger:' So how about we get back over there and put this whole thing behind us. *'Sweetie Belle:' We cant! Okay?! And you all can't be sure! *'Apple Bloom:' Look, I'm sorry everyone but we just don't belong over there anymore. We got to help other ponies who need there Cutie Marks. *'Scootaloo:' So just drop it okay?! (The CMCs sadly leave the clubhouse.) *'Mickey Mouse:' Aw, Crusaders, wait! *'Donald Duck:' Oh boy. *'Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore:' Oh bother. *'Iago:' Does this mean they should go to boarding school? *'Aladdin:' Iago! *'Iago:' What? *'Sora:' That is not helping. *'SpongeBob:' Time for Plan B. *'Patrick Star:' And what's Plan B, SpongeBob? *'Spongebob: '''I don't know yet. *'Scrooge McDuck: I think we must let Twilight and her friends talk to them. Come on lads. *'''Gordon: O, the indignity! Twilight and her friends' turn to try to talk to the CMCs (Twilight and the others found the CMC at the streets of Ponyville.) * Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Cutie Mark Crusaders. How are you doing? * Sweetie Belle: We're doing okay, Twilight. * Apple Bloom: I suppose. * Scootaloo: I guess. * Twilight Sparkle: Look, I know it's hard, but you can't quit, you're the best tutors anypony can ask for. * Applejack: Listen young'uns. I know y'all feel bad about what happened but Pooh Bear and the others are worried about you. * Apple Bloom: You all don't get it. Cozy Glow has used us for her own purposes. We just made a decision. * Rainbow Dash: You kidding! Just because of what Cozy Glow did! Doesn't mean that you three can't punish yourselves for what happened! * Scootaloo: But... * Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, I know what it's like feeling betrayed and lost everything I trust. I had my share of fairs. * - * - * - * - * - * - (The three CMCs suddenly take off, running away and crying their eyes out, leaving the Mane Six ????) Talking with Starlight in her office/????? (At the School of Friendship, Pooh and the others are talking to Starlight in her office about the Cutie Mark Crusaders.) * Mickey Mouse: Aw, I feel bad for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. * Eeyore: Me too. * Ash Ketchum: I just don't understand. They quit Twilight's school because of what Cozy Glow did to take over Equestria. * Littlefoot: And they felt responsible for teaching her all about friendship. * Goofy: Aw, you can't really blame'em. I bet they'd be heroes too if Equestria is in danger. * Tigger: Yeah, kinda know the feeling. * Starlight Glimmer: What are you all talking about? They did help us save the world dozens of times. * Rabbit: We know Starlight, but this is completely different. * Misty: First, they wanted to be part of this school and now they don't want to be here anymore. * Aladdin: Everything was perfect for them before Cozy Glow came into their lives. We just want things the way they were. * Tish Katsufrakis: You're right. I wish they didn't feel so bad. * Lor McQaurrie: I wish I haven't feel so bad. * Carver Descartes: We all feel better if we eat some of that cake. * Everyone: No! * Carver Descartes: Just a thought. * Mickey Mouse: There's just got to be a way to get the CMCs to come back here. (The door knocked and reveals the Mane Six and Spike coming in Starlight's office.) * Korra: Have you talk to them yet Twilight? *'Twilight Sparkle:' We did. But it didn't go so well. *'Applejack:' To be honest I never seen Apple Bloom so upset since she and her friends try to get their cutie marks in the past. *'Rainbow Dash:' Tell me about it. Even poor Scootaloo couldn't come. She is feeling even more down than the time she joined the Washouts because she couldn't fly yet. *'Ash Ketchum:' The Washouts? *'Rainbow Dash:' Uh, you don't want to know. *'Donald Duck:' Well this is a fine predicament. *'Iago:' Look, we all feel sorry for those kids. But from what I've heard they wanted to come to Twilight's school to have fun. But then she won't allow them because they're too smart for friendship. But then Cozy Glow shows up and she was the first student they helped. But then she failed her test on purpose Twilight accuses them for setting Cozy up and bans them from this place. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Iago! *'Iago:' What? what I'm saying is true. If you let them in none of this would have happened! *'Starlight Glimmer:' ENOUGH!!! I told Twilight about it and we did let them join this school as teachers! *'Iago:' That may be so. But then Cozy Glow stabs us in the back. Maybe they should be the ones that should save this school. Like all the adventures they go on with us. *'Twilight Sparkle:' For once. You’re right Iago. *'Iago:' I am? *'Tigger and Rabbit:' He is? *'Rainbow Dash:' Say what now? *'Gordon:' What are you talking about? *'Twilight Sparkle:' Well they been helping us dozens of times in the past right? *'Brock: '''Yeah? *'Twilight Sparkle:' And I know they've been on some adventures with us outside of Equestria. But they never handle any threats around Equestria. *'Sora Takenouchi:' What are you saying? *'Twilight Sparkle:' Well they maybe small and younger. But they never got a chance to save the school like our students did. *'Jeremy the Crow:' Well, they did help out by distracting Cozy Glow until they were locked in the closet. *'Jean-Bob:' But they were only kids because saving the world is too much of a responsibility for them to too! *'Tigger:' Well, Roo sometimes save the day and that proves that kids can do anything even save the day. *'Applejack:' Hate to break it you y'all. But I'm with Jean-Bob on this. It maybe way too hard on this if anything happens to Apple Bloom I'll never forgive myself. *'Simba:' That's because you're overprotective of Apple Bloom like I was with Kiara. *'Tigger:' Oh yeah, I remember that fiasco. *'Darkwing Duck:' Just like I was being overprotective on Gosalyn. No offense. *'Gosalyn Mallard:' None taken. ????? ????? ????? * '''Sandbar:' You want us to talk to them? * Yona: Yeah, Yona will cheer them up. * Mickey Mouse: No, no, no, We know the Crusaders better than all of you. We shoulda handle this ourselves right from the start. * Simba: You're right Mickey. It's time we do something we should have done in the first place. * Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Listen up, everyone here's the plan. huddle with her (unintelligible whispering) Zazu informs the CMCs of something surprising (The next morning the Cutie Mark Crusaders are heading to the Ponyville Schoolhouse.) * Apple Bloom: You two think we made the right choice. * Sweetie Belle: Not that I know of. * Scootaloo: (sighs) I'm really going to miss those students at Twilight's school. But at least we help them stop Pete from taking over. * Sweetie Belle: I know but that doesn't make us heroes. * Apple Bloom: I wonder if they're going to find new tutors to take our places. * Sweetie Belle: It's best that we don't find out. Besides I don't see how today could get any worse. * Zazu: Cutie Mark Crusaders! Ah, there you are! Thank goodness. * Scootaloo: Zazu? What are you doing here? * Zazu: I recently have news from Princess Twilight. She wants you all to come to her school at once. * Sweetie Belle: groans Look we've already been through this! * Zazu: It's not about that. But it's something you three should see. She has a surprise for all of you. * Apple Bloom: She does? * Zazu: Yes, look I know you all had a bad experience with Cozy Glow. But you all are still family to Twilight and all of us. So please it's really important to her if you come. * Apple Bloom: Well, sure we'll come. * Sweetie Belle: Mm-hmm. * Scootaloo: We will? * Apple Bloom: Yes Scootaloo. Pooh, Twilight, and the rest of their friends are our family. And you don't turn your back on family even when they made mistakes or made the wrong decisions. * Scootaloo: You're right, I did made the wrong decision to join the Washouts once. So I better not do it again. So I'll come. * Zazu: Wonderful! Follow me! (Zazu takes off, leading Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to the School of Friendship) Epilogue: A surprise hero party for the CMCs/????? (Zazu, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo arrived at the School of Friendship and they got in they notice it's pitch black in the school.) * Scootaloo: Hey, what happened to the lights? * Sweetie Belle: It's pitch black in here. * Apple Bloom: Hello?! Anyone?! (Then suddenly the lights turn on and everyone pop out of nowhere) * Everyone: SURPRISE!!!! * Winnie the Pooh: Surprise! * Sweetie Belle: What? What is this? * James: It's a party! * Apple Bloom: A party? For us? * Tigger: Yeah, you're our friends after all. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! * Littlefoot: '''Since you helped us stop Pete we thought we could throw you guys one. * '''Patrick Star: '''That makes you three the real heroes of Equestria! * '''Scootaloo: Heroes? Us? * Ducky: Oh yes, real heroes! Yes! Yes! Yes! * Sweetie Belle: Wow, it’s been such an honor. But why? Category:Transcripts Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Sonic876